Yandere Tournament
by IchiFell
Summary: What if every crazy, obsessive, or positively insane yandere was forced to fight together? A god has done such a thing for his amusement, and a bloodbath has begun! Who will stand on top? Who lies in the shadow? And just who is this god? Cancelled/Up for Adoption


******A/N: Another god damn plot bunny. I am not even joking right now, these things are a menace. When I try to do a new chapter for a preexisting story, BAM! Another story slams into my skull. This one interests me a lot though, mostly because I am on a mild Yandere obsession at the moment. I will take both lesser known and greater known Yanderes from several different stories to fight in one grand Battle Royale. Now, shall we torture, maim, or kill from the get go in this chapter?**

**Thoughts are bolded, by the way.**

* * *

"Ugh, where is I?"

This was the first sound that was uttered by a blonde laying upon the ground. She slowly sat up onto her legs and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before looking around, the mini twin-pigtails atop her head bouncing as her head swung around. Try as she might, all she could see was black walls with only faint light filling the nearly empty room.

"What's going on? Who kidnapped Misa-Misa this time?" With a sigh, Misa pushed herself up to a stand, dusting off her frilly, black, and gothic dress as she winced in pain, a headache striking her over the head.  
_  
"Well then, you finally woke up."_

"Huh? Who is this now? Are you my new perverted kidnapping stalker? Tell me, why am I here?" The blonde's mouth fired off questions at a frightening pace, barely giving a moment to herself to breath.

_"Patience, you dumb blonde. You are simply here to amuse me in a game, that's all. Of course, what is a game without a good prize? This is your incentive to play, to fight, to win: If you succeed throughout the whole game as top player, you get one wish for me to fulfill, and it can be anything of your choice."_

Misa gasped at the implications. "Even Light-kun would be mine?!" She never even gave a second's thought as to whom the voice belonged to.

_"Why, that would be a simple matter. But, you have to amuse me and win to get that wish." _With that, a door opened up, casting a bright light into the once dark room. _"Now, go on to the first challenge. Please, amuse me well."_

"Misa will! She will win this, for Light-kun!" With the final war-cry, she ran off into the door of light, excitement etched in her eyes.

**-Contestant's View Swap-**

"Dear god, my head..."

A pink-haired girl moaned on the ground, sitting upright with her head buried within her hands. With a small grunt, the girl stood up, lightly dusting herself off. Then, after regaining her bearings, she looked around, only to find nothing, barely even light, existing aside from her. Then, she lurched forward, pain searing in her head before a rather odd voice spoke up.

_"My my, awake at last are we, miss Diclonius?"  
__  
_The voice warbled, almost as if it were purposely being changed by another device. Clutching her head as she closed her eyes, said diclonius began to think about what this was about. **'I wake up in the middle of a dark room with nothing around me and a voice begins speaking. What the hell is going on here?'** "Who the hell are you?"

The voice then laughed in its odd, warbling tone, not at all taken aback by her blunt question. _"Don't worry, you are in no danger at this moment of time. I merely am an anonymous third person who desires to be entertained, and you have the skills to do so. But, if you don't, well, I prepared an incentive for you." _

Light suddenly filled the rood from behind her, glaring white disturbing the black peace that had once existed. As she shielded her eyes, the pinkette turned to face this light, only for her arm to drop by her side in shock. There was now a T.V. screen, and on that screen was the one boy she loved: Kouta was bound up in a chair, a handgun pointed right at his temple as tears ran down his face, past his gag, and onto the floor, one drip at a time.

For a few moments, the girl stood speechless, stunned at the sight of her beloved being held at gunpoint. Then, as tears began to stream down her face, the girl began screaming in fury, the noise reverberating and amplifying inside the small metallic room she was held in. Her horns even began to grow before a quick shock ran through her system, stunning her.

_"Well then, now that you are calmed down, albeit forcefully, let me continue where I left off. I shall allow you to get Kouta back if you thoroughly entertain me in my game that I tirelessly prepared. Hell, I will even throw in one granted wish that you may have. Now, Lucy, please leave this room through that door over there and start the first part of the game. Also, so that you know, the rules will be told to you once you enter the room. Have fun!"_

**'You outrageous bastard! How dare you pull Kouta into this! I swear, once I win whatever this game is, I will both save you and kill this man.' **Yelling in her mind, she trudged off into the doorway of light that opened up as the voice spoke to her, incoherently muttering her breath the whole time. Shielding her eyes once more, she walked into the brighter room, only to gasp at what she saw.

She had walked into a glass cage suspended high above what appeared to be a labyrinth. Directly across from her, Lucy saw a similar cage to hers, with another girl inside of it looking around excitedly, the mini tails of hair on her head bouncing through the air as she looked about the whole area. Then as if she knew she was being watched, the blonde slowly stopped, looking across the field into Lucy's eyes.

Their eyes locked in place before a noise brought their attention to the ceiling of the complex. What appeared to be a giant machine that American basketball courts used was in the center, displaying their names and pictures. **'Her name is Misa, like that one model? Wow, this should be a pushover.'**

Another siren sounded off and the pictures and names were replaced with rules.

**_1. You are not to go above the top of the labyrinth walls._**

2. Every 30 minutes, a random feral animal will be released into the area.

**_3. Scattered throughout the labyrinth are weapons of all sorts. You can use any of those or any natural abilities to make your way through the labyrinth, and wall destruction is acceptable._**

4. This game ends once either player is dead, be it by the other players actions or through a wild animal's.

One final siren went off, and the words were replaced with one single sentence.

_**Once you are ready, hit the button in front of you.**_

With not even a moment's hesitation, Lucy strode forth and slammed the button down. The glass cage she was in then began to lower and she prepped herself as the ground slowly approached her, closing her eyes in concentration. She could feel the horns on her head elongate once more, power surging once again and her vectors grew to their full five meters. Reopening her eyes, Lucy caught one final glimpse of Misa before the walls blocked her vision and it caused her blood to boil. That pompous bitch has this infuriating smirk upon her face, almost as if she knew something the other did not.

As both glass doors opened up, with the walls now towering at a solid fifteen meters above her head, Lucy let out a feral roar before shoving off with two of her vectors, slamming into the wall in front of her with her arms wrapped up in the other two she had. Within the first 10 seconds of the death game's start, the pink haired diclonius had barreled through five walls, her amplified fists tearing the bedrock walls as if they were made of wet tissue. Ignoring any paths that would lead her astray, she went solely after the glass cage that held the blonde bitch that was between her and Kouta's freedom.

**-Contestant's View Swap-**

**'That girl looked so weak! It was as if she were merely skin and bones! And she didn't even look around the ground for weapons! What an idiot.' **Misa thought, giggling lightly to herself before taking off in a light run. **'Now, if I remember correctly, the weapon I saw was just over this way...'**

As she turned left and right about corners, she could have sworn hearing a feminine roar accompanied by the sounds of something smashing. With a shrug, she ignored it, brushing it off like as nothing. As she continued to run though, she hear that same smashing noise picking up in volume. Starting to get worried, she picked up her pace, going from the light run to a full run into a flay-out sprint, her feet noisily slapping across the ground. Her breathing soon became hitched, the bands in her hair slipping out and her hair became disheveled. On one final turn, she finally found what she was racing for: a black book that had two words scrawled on the front: Death Note. Pausing for but a moment, she then quickly ran forward, whipping out the pen from inside the notebook and hurriedly scratched the name Lucy onto the page, picturing her lithe form as she did so.

Looking up at the clock above them, she noticed that barely five minutes had passed them by, the time appearing at 25:47. **'Good, only 40 seconds before she dies and I can move on.' **She thought with a smug grin. **'But wait...what happened to all the noise?'**

The labyrinth that was so full of the sounds of destruction had indeed quieted down. Glancing up at the clock above her, Misa noted that only twenty seconds were left before she won. With a cocky grin, she allowed herself to recline upon the ground, a sigh of content making it's way out of her mouth.

Suddenly, the wall that she came from just exploded outwards, showering her with debris. There, in the hole in the wall before her, stood the girl she though to be pathetic and weak. Glancing up at the timer once more, she began to recite the count down in her head as she backed away.

**'5.'**

Misa leapt to her feet, watching Lucy take a step towards her.

**'4.'**

Turning around, Misa started to sprint again, Lucy maintaining her maddeningly slow pace.

**'3.'**

Misa let out a startled yelp in surprise. For some reason, she tripped over nothing, and was sent sprawling over the hard stone floor.

**'2.'**

Lucy then sped up, launching herself at the blonde girl with her vectors, on top of her in an instant. To her surprise though, Misa let out a hollow laughter.

**'1!'**

"Game over, bitch!" With a final laugh, Misa spit in Lucy's face, stunning the pinkette by the brazen action.

**'0!'**

With a real laugh, Misa closed her eyes in victory, before slowly coming to a stop. Oddly, there wasn't the sound of a body dropping to the ground. Apprehensively opening her eyes, she was looking directly into the cold fury of the diclonius's eyes, and she began screaming. Once more, she backed away, sliding on her ass in a desperate attempt to gain some headway. As she did, Misa looked at the back of the "Death Note" she used and saw something that made her blood run old.

There was a small cartoonish character of a hooded head sticking its tongue out at her, captioned "Not this one!" Then, a sound came from behind her, one that chilled her to the bone. It was that of cruel, psychopathic laughter. "Run away, little coward. Go on, give me a chase so that I can have the fun of hunting you down!"

Eyes wide open in fear, Misa took off, ignoring her protesting limbs in a bit to save her life. She rounded many corners and took many turns, all to gain some distance. Then, she came across a long hallway of sorts, it having a pure long length that had no side-route in it. With no second thought, she took off, trying to read the other side, slowly picking up speed. Then, the wall in front of her exploded once more, showing the sadistic smiling visage of Lucy in the hole.

"That is one mistake!" she said with a cackle before lashing out with a vector, cleanly slicing Misa's right arm off.

She stared at the freed limb in utter horror, a shrill scream stuck in her throat. Then, Lucy back out of the hole, saying "Now run along! I am not done yet!"

Adrenalin now steadily pumping through her system, Misa ignored the pain in her now gone arm and began running once more. Randomly taking routes, her breathing quickly became labored, the blood loss taking its toll on her body. Her vision became distorted and blurred, her heartbeat and running going at an erratic rate, almost no pattern remaining in either action. Coming across a small room of sorts, she collapsed onto the ground, panting as her life-force fled from her body. Wearily lifting her head up, her whole body froze upon seeing the eery smile that was worn on Lucy's face.

"Well, I have to say that you lasted longer then expected. I guess I have to congratulate you on that much." She said in a tone that didn't match the look on her face; it was as if someone were speaking of something they had done countless times and had grown bored of. "But, I guess you are at your limit. I just have one final thing for you."

Weakly, Misa said one final thing: "I'm sorry...Kira...I..I couldn't...be of more...use..."

**-Contestant's View Swap-  
**

With a tired sigh, Lucy swiped away the sweat that she had worked up from the chase and her kill. Standing back, she couldn't help but grin at her handiwork; it was simply a masterpiece.

Sitting on the ground was Misa's severed head, supported by her two severed arms with an expression of terror frozen on her dead face. It sat in front of her body, of which was lacking of all limbs and was pinned against the wall. One of her legs was shoved down her throat, the foot sticking out comically. Her other leg was shoved foot-deep up her ass, clearly out of spite. And on the wall, written in Misa's blood, was 'I was a cocky blonde, but now I am a dead blonde bitch.'

Suddenly, she could hear loud laughter in her head, and instantly recognized the warbling laughter that was the disembodied voice. _"Well done, well played! I was right in bringing you in this tournament! Oh, that game of cat-and-mouse was just sadistically splendid, and the kill, oh the kill! You have definitely got my interest! Now please, continue on!"_

A low rumbling was heard and felt by Lucy. Looking to her right, she spotted the ground opening up to a flight of stairs that lead to a dark depth. Steeling her nerves, Lucy walked into darkness with a single thought on her mind: **'Kouta, I am coming to save you!'**

And as she walked down, the floor closed behind her, leaving the ground as if the floor never opened in the first place.

* * *

"Well, that was hardly unexpected." A voice in darkness spoke, breaking the silence. "I mean, I sure as hell didn't expect for pathetic Misa to survive. How about you, K?"

Another voice, presumably K, gave a soft laugh. "Of course I didn't, that is why my money was not on her."

A chorus of laughter joined in after K spoke, before everyone got down to business. _'So, now, who is __the next two people to entertain us?'  
_

* * *

**And so ends the first chapter of my newest plot bunny. Seriously, how was it? They may have been a bit OOC, but I only did that in hopes of more enjoyment.**

Well, after one more week, I will be shutting down the poll for the next fight and start writing that one. This one may become a daily or semi-daily piece, so I want you guys to check on my profile regularly for the polls.

Welp, with this out of the way, please favorite, follow, and review! Peace!


End file.
